


All You Had to do Was Ask

by Craftswithkitten



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftswithkitten/pseuds/Craftswithkitten
Summary: Based off of a skit in LTAT #47If it was so easy for Rhett to just ask for a kiss, why hadn’t he ever asked Link?
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All You Had to do Was Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short that wouldn’t leave me alone until I wrote it out. Based on LTAT #47 when Rhett has Link hold his hand while he described his first kiss.

There’s been a knot in his belly ever since Rhett asked him to hold his hand. An undeniable and unignorable flip flop that makes his chest flutter and his throat go dry, every time he thinks back on it. And the memory is playing on loop, making it hard to breath and hard to focus on anything and anyone other than Rhett.

He does remember that day, remembers seeing the blush high on Rhett’s cheeks. Remembers a sharp jolt of jealousy that he forced himself to believe was because of her. Maybe he was jealous because he wanted to be the one kissing her? Yea, that’s what that feeling was. He forced himself to believe it- all the way up until the day he did kiss her. Her lips were dry and unmoving as he slotted his mouth against hers. And as Link pulled away from her he couldn’t help the swell of fear that bloomed in his chest. A dozen set of eyes watching him but the only ones he felt were Rhett’s- burning a hole in his chest.

But now all he feels is anger and desperation. Was it really that simple for Rhett to ask for a kiss from a girl they barely knew? And if asking always came so easily for Rhett why had he never asked him? Link swallows, a surge of determination guiding his footsteps until he finds Rhett sat behind a laptop in the office.

He locks the door behind him, turning on Rhett like a man who’s been denied. “You could’ve asked me, I would’ve said yes.”

But when Rhett looks up at him, eyebrows high with confusion Link can feel himself lose his nerve. He stands there for a moment, pinchinghis lip between his teeth. His heart flip flops again and he wishes he were braver. Braver like Rhett was. Braver like he always wished he were.

“I said,” Link tries again, to get the words past the lump in his throat but all that escapes is a defeated breath. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

“Uhm, okay,” Rhett tells him, looking back at his monitor. 

And Link watches him for a moment, breath coming in low and heavy before he turns away sharply, needing to escape this stupid, stupid, stupid situation. Because he doesn’t honestly know what he expected. And if it truly was so easy for Rhett to ask then there must’ve been a reason he never did. And Link tries to shake the heavy blanket of sadness that’s creeping over him as he reaches for the door.

His fingertips touch the cool metal of the door knob and his heart screams for him say it. 

“Can I kiss you?” The words tumble from his mouth so fast that it almost feels easy. Like he almost understands why Rhett never had a problem asking everyone but him. Everyone but him.

He still facing the door when he says again, “You could’ve asked me... I would’ve said yes.” He waits half a beat, unlocking the door to make his escape when Rhett calls his name.

“Link.”

Another half a beat passes in silence, and Link can hear the shuffle of Rhett’s chair behind him. The laptop snapping shut. And despite his instincts screaming for him to run, Link turns around, faces Rhett.

Rhett’s standing now, eyes blown wide in a mixture of fear and lust. Just like that night when Rhett’s eyes had burned a hole through his chest. Just like the night their eyes had locked while they were in the arms of and making out with some random girls at a party. Just like the day when they first realized what a success their show was becoming and decided to drive half way across the country to make their dream come true. Link wondered briefly if ever gave Rhett a similar look.

The lump in his throat is burning. But he knows the man in front of him, he knows that Rhettwants just same as he does. 

“Ask me,” Link tells him, his voice so soft even he can’t be sure it was nothing more than a heavy breath.

Rhett walks over to him, touches his cheek gently. He looks terrified, but he’s always been braver than Link so he just says it.

“Can I kiss y-“

Link’s mouth is on him before he can finish, close mouthed and hard. He releases a heavy breath and waits for Rhett to respond, groaning louder than he means to when Rhett does, pushing his tongue into Link’s mouth, and slamming him against the door. He angles his face, kissing him deeper, tasting his tongue and teeth and lips, pulling fistfuls of cloth and hair as he struggles to close any distance between any part of them.

Rhett pulls back gently, pressing his forehead against Links. “Seven,” he whispers, trying to catch his breath.

It takes a moment for Link’s brain to catch up and when it does he laughs, giddy and sweet before pulling Rhett into another deep kiss. He pulls Rhett up to their loft and together they ask and receive.


End file.
